Postaw znak równości. Lewicowy układ drużyn
Informacje: Zadanie pojawi się w piątek około 16:30. Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, po jego środku metalowe łóżko, na łóżku chłopak. Chłopak ten do niedawna był kapitanem zespołu Dingo Omega, teraz jednak już nim nie był. Po raz pierwszy chyba bardziej wiedział kim był przed programem, niż tym kim w programie miał być. Kapitan drużyny, z której znał tylko Bena i to po paru minutowej rozmowie? Rozmaite myśli męczyły go kiedy zasypiał i kiedy już się obudził. Przynajmniej nie wysiedlono go z jego celi. W pewien sposób polubił swoje ciemne, cztery kąty. Było szaro, brudno, ale znajomo. Szybko zorientował się w przestrzeni. Beck: 'No to czas na poranną gimnastykę. ''Zerwał z siebie białe prześcieradło i wziął się za rutynowe ćwiczenia. Pomiędzy seriami pompek, brzuszków, czy przysiadów znalazł czas, aby zastanowić się nad tym jaki postulaty zwycięskiej drużyny on by wybrał. Musiał czymś zająć swój umysł, aby chociaż przez chwilę nie myśleć o rotacji kapitanów drużyn. Tak szybko jak skończył ćwiczenia uznał, że nie zamierza spędzać więcej czasu w celi. Nie tylko chciał się przejść, aby oczyścić rozum, ale też potrzebował coś zjeść... Przed wyjściem schował jeszcze swój dziennik pod poduszkę. Uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie, że jak na ironię autorką jego wpisu była Arisha, z którą zamienił się miejscami. '' Cela Gabrielli: ... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: ... Cela Maxa: ... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: ''Po wyjątkowo koszmarnym dniu o których chciała zapomnieć, ale nie mogła. Stresem związanym z podjętą decyzją oraz faktem, że nie może wyrzucić tego z głowy spała z przerwami będąc wciąż rozdrażniona i sfrustrowana. Nie chcąc jednak siedzieć cały dzień musiała się zająć tym co chciała. Zostawiła celę w stanie jakim była od samego początku jedynie odgarniając poduszkę by nie spadła na podłogę. '' Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: ... Cela Hanae: ... Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: .. Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Agathy: ... Blok 5 - rozgrywka i inne: Kuchnia: ''Do tego pomieszczenia Beck udał się w pierwszej kolejności. Nie po raz pierwszy chodził po więzieniu przed innymi ludźmi, otaczała go przyjemna cisza, która pomagała w oczyszczaniu głowy. Biały podkoszulek na ramiączkach był jedynym nieoryginalnym elementem garderoby blondyna tego dnia. Chłopak nieświadomie wystawił swoje umięśnione ramiona na widok innych, nawet o tym nie pomyślał... Machinalnymi ruchami wstawił czajnik elektryczny, z którym już zdążył się nijako zaznajomić. Z gorzkim uśmiechem wspomniał niedawny incydent z James'em. Trochę smuciła go myśl o odejściu z drużyny Dingo, a trochę nie... Mówił sobie, że musi się adaptować, że to walka o życie, że w sumie ledwo co znał tych ludzi... 'Beck: '''Nah *machnął ręką i sięgnął do szafki* ''Chłopak złapał miskę i słoik z płatkami owsianymi. Płatki powędrowały do miski, gdzie spotkały się z rodzynkami, migdałami i suszoną żurawiną. Z pewnym zdziwieniem Beck odkrył, że kuchnia więzienna była całkiem nieźle zaopatrzona. '' ''Usłyszał kliknięcie. Woda w dzbanku była przegotowana, zalał nią owsiankę, wsadził w krzepnącą papkę łyżkę. Podczas gdy jedną ręką trzymał owsiankę, w drugą złapał szklankę z wodą. Dopiero wtedy odszedł. Nie zamierzał spędzać więcej czasu w kuchni. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, brudne i chłodne - czyli takie samo jak cała reszta w więzieniu. Nie zamierzał przesiadywać w nim dłużej niż było to potrzebne. Dodatkowo istniało ryzyko, że kogoś spotka, a jakoś nie był w nastroju na rozmowy. '' ''Liberty musiała wejść najpierw tutaj oddać się swojej rozkoszy łakomstwa. Miała ochotę na coś co uwypukli jej kształty więc zdecydowała się na coś tłustego. Wzięła więc boczek, parę jaj, masło, bułki, przyprawy i zaczęła powoli sobie przyrządzać porządne śniadanie. ''Gdy zawodniczka siedziała w kuchni, zdało się słychać dwa znajome głosy, idące w kierunku kuchni. '' '''Asterin: Naprawdę sądziłam, że te zabójstwa to będą nieprawdziwe. *westchnęła* Lucy: Oj daj spokój, nawet nie wiesz jaką frajdę daje zabijania tych złoczyńców. Przecież siedzą tutaj za karę. *mruknęła pewnie* Asterin: No nawet tak nie mów! Lucy: Bez przesady, to tylko zwykłe kuk... *wchodząc do pomieszczenia dziewczyny zauważył Liberty, od razu zamilkły* Spojrzały po sobie wymownie, wymieniając się spojrzeniami. '' '''Asterin': A, to tu się było, a nie na wyzwaniu. *powiedziała karcącym tonem* Spojrzała się w nie podjadając surowy boczek. '' '''Liberty:' O sfrustrowana ladacznica! Przyszłaś się wyżyć i wsadzić ołów w dupę to muszę cię ostrzec nie ma tutaj. Jakimś cudem wymówiła nie strącając kawałka z ust po czym go wciągnęła oblizując się. Liberty: Mina jakbyś doszła a wcale nie co nie? Buehehee! *śmiałą się plując* Lulu i Asteriks co nie? Asterin: O znalazła się mistrzyni wpierdalania wszystkiego! *wypaliła od razu* Wiesz, że kiedyś się nie ruszysz z miejsca, wpie*dalajac tyle? Lucy spojrzała po swojej towarzyszce zaskoczona. '' '''Lucy': Asterin... *powiedziała ciszej* Asterin: A co mnie tam będzie obrażać! Lucy: Doszliśmy tutaj. Chyba można zaliczyć. *odpowiedziała z uśmiechem* Lucy i Asterin. Całkiem blisko Liberty. Ten twój niewyparzony język jest wspaniały. Liberty: Bwahaha! Odezwała się pewnie żrąca pączki słoneczników albo innych pieprzonych storczyków. *zmierzyła ją wzrokiem* Masz! *wystawiła jej kawałkiem* Twoim wzgórzom przyda się nieco wzniesień. Wrzuciła resztę na rozgrzewającą się patelnie chcąc podsmażyć. Liberty: A tak na serio. Do do mnie za ten numereczek za poprzednie zadanko co? Jakaś odmiana od tych psów. Rzuciła nieco wciąż nieco sfrustrowana z innego powodu. Pilnowała też jedzenia nie chcą go spalić. Asterin: Nawet jeśli jem słonecznik, to masz z tym jakiś problem? *spojrzała na nią wymownie* Chcę dobrze wyglądać i czuć się swobodnie, że mogę ubrać każdy ciuch. *wzruszyła ramionami* Lucy: Nie zachowujcie się jak typowe baby. *pokręciła głową, zignorowała kawałek wystawiony przez dziewczynę* Na razie przyszłyśmy się dowiedzieć co takiego się stało, by potem wyciągać konsekwencje. Zasady i tak znasz. Asterin: A, może jednak nie, popatrz na nią. Lucy spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i skarciła ją wzrokiem, ta delikatnie się wycofała do tyłu. '' '''Liberty:' To nie moja bajka. *parsknęła* Są jacy są, ale to nie z winy tych frajerów. Po prostu przeczucie i tyle. Odrzekła próbując się bronić. Po prawdzie pewnie by pomogła, ale zahamowała się i była stanowcza w tej decyzji. '' '''Asterin': Czyli uważasz, że odpowiedź "bo tak", bo w zasadzie tak ona brzmi, nam pomoże? *zaśmiała się* Lucy: Nie komplikuj, już mówiłam. *powiedziała stanowczo* Możesz dostać karne prace, wpis do dziennika lub możemy rozejść się wolno bez konsekwencji. Na razie nie potrzebnie to utrudniasz. *odpowiedziała pewnie* Liberty: A czego oczekujesz bezmyślny planktonie!? Wkurzona tupnęła nogę wskazując na nią chochlą. Liberty: Wy odpowiadacie za tą amnezję, nie wiem jak, nie wiem czemu ale jak ktoś tutaj udaje durnia to ty. *spojrzała się na narzędzie* Zaraz po co mi ona? Szybko odłożyła biorąc za widelec zdejmując od razu boczek. Zrezygnowała z robienia czegoś więcej nie chcąc ciągle rozpraszać się jednym i drugim. Liberty: Sama nie masz ochoty na cokolwiek *pstryknęła* "A mam to gdzieś?" Skoro ci nie pasuje to Liberty to wolność więc dodaj sobie te dwa do dwóch. Spoiler to nie będzie rybka. Ahahahahaha! Lucy: Kto ci powiedział, że my odpowiadamy za tą amnezję? *spojrzała na nią zaskoczona* A co jeśli jesteśmy tylko marionetkami, które wykonują czyjesz rozkazy? Asterin do ręki wzięła miotle i rzuciła ją w stronę Liberty, tak że wylądowała na stole. '' '''Asterin': Sama jesteś bezmyślnym planktonem. Bo z takim podejściem, to długo tutaj nie pożyjesz. I to nie jest groźba... Lucy: ... a realne spojrzenie na sprawę. (dokończyła* Nie mamy zamiary nikomu pobytu tutaj utrudniać. Gdybyśmy chcieli to robić już dawno by leżały tutaj twoje zwłoki. *odpowiedziała na jednym tchu i podeszła bliżej Liberty* Więc rozumiem, że chcesz to od pracować? Nieco się wystraszyła gwałtownych reakcji dziewczyn. Choć była pyskata nagle zrobiła się nieco posłuszniejsza. Liberty: Spokojnie. Żartuję tylko sobie. *przygryzła nerwowo wargę* Jak więc mam odpracować? Nie mogąc w spokoju zjeść odstawiła na moment talerz. '' '''Liberty:' "To on wsadził go we mnie" "To on włączył erotyk" "To on wepchnął mi do gardła" Mruknęła cicho komentując pod nosem w ten sposób jej słowa o byciu marionetkami delikatnie wystawiając język w jej stronę. Bojąc się jednak o nastopną reakcję ugryzła się kierując się w stronę drugiej dziewczyny. Liberty: Więc Lulu *znów się ugryzła* Lucy. Wydajesz się milsza? Więc powiedz? Jak mam to odpracować? Asterin wyskoczyła na głupi komentarz dziewczyny w kwestii marionetek. Jej ton się podniósł. '' '''Asterin': Ja się nie czuję marionetką i mogę Cię zabić raz, dwa! *krzyknęła wściekła* Lucy: Uważaj, żebyś ode mnie zaraz nie oberwała. Asterin: Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami...? Lucy: MILCZ. *powiedziała stanowczo* To nie jest fair podejście twoje w stosunku do innych. Psujesz reputacje nie tylko sobie, ale drużynie. Będziesz musiała zrobić coś na rzecz współwięźniów... Tylko pytanie do czego byś się nadawała. *mruknęła zamyślona* Oparła się o blat i zastanawiała. Asterin stanęła koło drzwi, będąc obrażoną i wzrokiem zabijając Liberty. '' '''Liberty:' Coś co te dwie robiły? *zapytała zastanawiająco* Nie wiem co ale wspomniała o tym jedna z was. W końcu. *wskazała na kamery i ekraniki* Nie są tu bez powodu, racja? Próbowała się jakoś wymigać, ale wiedziała że coś ją czeka więc wolała coś rzucić. Liberty: Nie rozmawiałam osobiście z większością. Więc? Jak mówisz coś zrobię miłego jak ich poznam Lucy: Co te dwie robiły? *zagrała głupa* Nic nie wspominałyśmy. Prawdopodobnie musiało Ci się coś przysłyszeć. *odparła przyglądając się rozmówczyni* Spojrzała na kamery i uśiechnęła się. '' '''Lucy': Pamiętaj, że tylko ekipa ma do nich dostep, a nie Ty. *wyszczerzyła swoje ząbki* Już Ci nie jest tak wesoło, co? Skoro z wieloma nie rozmawiałaś, to chyba jakaś kara integracyjna się przyda... *dodała* Liberty: 'No ja pierdolę.... *wyrzuciła wściekle ręce ku górze* Powiedz jaka. Lekarz tobą o kantem walnął, że lagujesz jak paint w mackintoshu!? Powiedz że jakiś dziwny lateksowy strój albo goła albo... albo... albo? ''Zarumieniła sie nieco. Trochę za bardzo się uniosła. Coś jednak przez nią przemówiło, że musiała to wyrzucić. '''Liberty: '''Mhmheheheh... *robiła głupie miny zacieszając się* hehehe... '''Lucy: I widzisz. Tu jest Twój problem. *odparła chłodno przyglądając się dziwnej reakcji dziewczyny* Klasyfikujesz z góry innych i uważasz, że są mają jakieś wady. Sprawdzanie twojej cierpliwości idzie aż nadto prosto. *mruknęła* Skoro tak dobrze czujesz się w kuchni... Musisz zrobić babeczki dla ekipy i co najmniej dwóch zawodników, którym przekażesz to osobiście, o! Liberty: Z góry? Hah! Jak już mam z kims obcować to z tymi z twardo stojącą na baczność kłodą niż zużytym do niczego nienadającym się flakiem. *znowu się zarechotała* To się nazywa selekcja naturalna mała suczko. Yeah! Muszę przyznać, nie jesteście takie złe. Wypięła już w miarę normalnie. Widać już po uniesieniu. Mogła w spokoju teraz skończyć swój posiłek. Poczuła nawet pewną ulgę. '' '''Liberty: '''Specjalna dostawa muffinków dla dingusiów na zaraz! Lepiej niech będą przygotowali bo dosłownie będą klęczęć prosząc się o moje drugie danie! Ahahahaha! ''Prowadząca uderzyła pięścią w stół. I gniewnie spojrzała na rechotającą dziewczynę. '' '''Lucy': To, że idziemy na ugodę, nie znaczy, że masz mnie nazywać suczką. Jak ktoś tu ma być komuś posłuszny, to raczej ty nam. Opamiętaj się trochę, bo naprawdę potrafię być nieprzyjemna. Nawet bardziej od mojej pomocnicy. *skierowała swój wzrok na Asterin* Niezadowolona tupała co jakiś czas nogą. '' '''Lucy': Pamiętaj, że możesz sprzątać kible jeśli będziesz podskakiwać. A perspektywa Muffiny czy sprzątanie... Odpowiedz sobie sama. Liberty: Dobrze. Bez dodatkowych komentarzy oświadczam, że zrobię dla nich babeczki. Nie chciała już dalej prowokować by jeszcze nie podburzyć tej spokojniejsze. Przytaknęła jedynie na jej decyzję. Liberty: '''Najpierw jednak muszę dodać tej masy do moich krągłości. Ch... mogę w spokoju zjeść mój bekon? '''Lucy: Możesz. Nie zapomnij dostarczyć muffin to mojej siedziby w bloku numer 4. Powodzenia. *skierowała się do wyjścia* Nie zawiedź mnie następnym razem. *dodała odwracając wzrok od Liberty* Złapała Asterin za kark i popchnęła w stronę wyjścia, główna prowadząca nie wydawała się zadowolona z jej postępowania. Dziewczyny opuściły pomieszczenie, a w tle słychać były krzyki, których autorką była Lucy, a obrywało się Asterin. '' ''Mając wyznaczone zadanie i spory zapas czasu postanowiła się rozejrzeć. Choć lubi spędzać czas w kuchni, nie może przesiedzieć tutaj całego dnia i ruszyła dalej.Tekst pochyłą czcionką Stołówka: ... Salon: ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Sala manekinów: Dziewczyna instynktownie udała się do tej sali. Choć zauważyła, że sala została otwarta nie fatygowała się by sprawdzić za pierwszym razem. Dlaczego w ogóle była zamknięta za pierwszym razem? Myślała chwilę po czym jej instynkt wziął górę i zaczeła przyglądać się owocom kilku figurom zwisających na linach do góry nogami. W pobliżu sali przechodził Jasper, który przez otwarte drzwi zauważył Liberty. Wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się obok jednego ze zwisających manekinów, któremu akurat przyglądała się dziewczyna. 'Jasper: '''Witaj. *uśmiechnął się* Spędzasz czas na podziwianiu tej dziwnie inspirującej sztuki? ''Zapytał wskazując na wiszące manekiny. 'Liberty: '''No witam rycerzyku! No na samców co do tej pory spotkałam nie ma co liczyć. Plastikowa kukła ma lepsze niż oni. ''Zarechotała wymownie spoglądając się na niego. Wydawało się jej, że go widziała jak się kręcił albo może to wyobraźnia jej płatała figle. Liberty: Jesteś jednym z tych strażników hę? Powiem ci, za późno. Już dwie sucze mnie molestowały ale znajdę siły na jeszcze jeden strzał z księżniczką i giermkiem. Ahahaha! Jasper z każdą chwilą słuchania Liberty wydawał się coraz bardziej zaszokowany. W sumie to wiedział jaka ona jest, ale jeszcze nie miał okazji osobiście się o tym przekonać. 'Jasper: '''Hehehe... *wymusił uśmiech* Można tak powiedzieć, że jestem jednym ze strażników... I... Jak to byłaś molestowana?! Przez kogo? ''Przynajmniej na razie postanowił puścić mimo uszu dziwną sugestię na temat jego i Jessamine. Liberty: Asterin i Lucy. Ta jedna to uff. Niewyżyta, tępa dzida... ta druga była spoko. Ah! *doznała olśnienia* Gdzie moje maniery. Liberty jestem! Odpowiedziała nieco spokojniejszym tonem mając jednak świadomość, by nie prowokować ich bardziej. Już te dwie pewnie mają ją już na oku. Liberty: No a co do dzieła to zawsze możemy tu i teraz porównać żywy okaz do martwej natury. *sugestywnie się na niego spojrzała* Ahahaha! Chłopak nie spodziewał się, że Liberty wymieni imiona jego koleżanek z ekipy, ponieważ nie sądził, że mogłyby bez konkretnego powodu aż tak skrzywdzić któregoś uczestnika, ale po tym jak ostatnio stał się ofiarą trollowania przez Flynna i Jess stwierdził, że nie może już wierzyć we wszystko na 100%. 'Jasper: '''Miło cię oficjalnie poznać, Liberty. Chyba... Ja nazywam się Jasper. ''Ukłonił się. 'Jasper: '''Jak to porównać?! Takie zachowania są bardzo nieetyczne! Liberty: Huh? Nieetyczne? To jakie według ciebie jest etyczne hmm? Jestem wyjątkowo spokojna. Oh rozumiem! Mam odegrać bezbronną księżniczkę byś mógł swoim mustangiem zaparkować w mojej stajni. Wypięła się rozmyślając zaczynając sobie wyobrażać czy właśnie tego od niej oczekiwał. Wcale nie jakiejś normalnej rozmowy. Liberty: Hmpf *zaczęła zaplatać kosmykiem włosy* Może kiedyś zbereżny giermku! ''Jasper po raz kolejny od początku tej rozmowy przeraził się zachowaniem dziewczyny. 'Jasper: '''Eee... Nie, wcale mi o to nie chodziło... *spojrzał gdzieś w bok z zawstydzeniem* I wcale nie jestem zbereźny! I nie jestem też jakimś nędznym giermkiem! Liberty: No tak! Wystawiła dłoń eksponując najdłuższy palec wskazujący. Liberty: Dla każdego z was mustang musi być tej wielkości albo jeszcze dłuższy. *zarechotała* To powiedz jaka jest twoja rola? Bo to strój rycerza czy jesteś ja ta Elsa? Elza? Księżniczka wannabe z tej komisji sędziowskiej i też pomyliłeś kierunek z Disneya do więzienia? Próbowała być na swój sposób miła, ale jakoś nie mogła. Trochę też spodobało się jej kiedy chłopak zawstydził się. Czuła tą moc spełnienia się. '''Jasper: '''N-nie wiem o czym mówisz... ''Odkaszlnął i próbował zachować pozory pewności siebie, chociaż Liberty ciągle skutecznie wyprowadzała go z równowagi. 'Jasper: '''Jestem królewskim synem i jednocześnie wytrenowanym rycerzem! Nic nie jest mi straszne! ''Powiedział to z dumą w głosie, chociaż zachowanie Liberty wyraźnie go przerażało. Liberty: Ughhyh... *ciężko westchnęła* Wy naprawdę nie chcecie nic nam powiedzieć. No trudno. Królewski mówisz? Czy błękitna krew uznaje za honorowe posyłania kul i znęcania się na ludźmi? Wszystko tutaj wydaje się irracjonalne. *znowu ciężko westchnęła* Zresztą kto jak kto ale ja nie powinnam osądzać. Ahahaha! To z której monarchii? Niewiele z nich się ostało o ile ta książka nie była przedawniona. Zapytała zaciekawiona. Choć nie pamiętała swojej przeszłości to kiedy zaczęła czytać różne tomy w bibliotece była w stanie spamiętać większość za pierwszym razem. Salka Spirystyczna ... Podwórko: Ławki: Zaopatrzony w parującą owsiankę i niewiele chłodniejszą wodę Beck dotarł do swojej ulubionej, więziennej lokacji - na tzw. ławki. Od pierwszego dnia pobytu siadywał na tej wyglądającej najbardziej stabilnie. Miał chwilkę aby przypomnieć sobie niedokończoną rozmowę z Asterin, czy cichą pogawędkę z Hanae. '' ''Z nogami ustawionymi na skromnej trawie okalającej nogi ławki, wpakował sobie pierwszą łyżkę owsianki do ust. Otworzył szeroko usta. Jego posiłek był cieplejszy niż przewidywał. Popił by wodą, gdyby ta nie była równie gorąca. 'Beck: '''Arr... Gohące! *zakrył otwarte usta dłonią* ''Chłopak odstawił miskę na jedną z deseczek ławki, tak samo jak to zrobił ze szklanką wody. Stwierdził, że musi odczekać kilka chwil nim wróci do jedzenia i nim wróci mu czucie w języku. Postanowił, że wykorzysta ten czas na uspokojenie się i zaplanowane oczyszczenie myśli. Właściwie nie wiedział skąd, ale znał pewne dobre metody na to... Rozluźnił mięśnie, zamknął oczy, uspokoił oddech. Przez chwilę miał nie myśleć o niczym. Nawet jego oparzony język mógł odpocząć. '''Beck: '''Ah... ''To było mu potrzebne, taka regeneracja, takie uspokojenie. Trzeźwość umysłu była niezbędna w survivalu, więc jako znawca tej tematyki powinien mieć opanowane jakieś skuteczne techniki... I jak widać miał. Mógł spędzić w tej pozycji sporo czasu, zapomnieć o świecie, złączyć się z naturą. Czuł zapach morza, lekkie promienie słońca, wiatr muskający jego długie, blond włosy. Przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, że znajduje się w środowisku dla siebie tak obcym... '' Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki